


Kindness – And Feathers

by Cerdic519



Series: Destiel Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Castiel, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fanfiction, Gay Sex, Human Castiel, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: A birthday present for lyster99, who has stuck with me through the original fluff-fest. Castiel is grateful to fanfiction writers - Dean may have reason to be marginally less so.





	Kindness – And Feathers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyster99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyster99/gifts).



“Bed?” Dean asked.

“A minute”, Cas said, typing away.

“Why do you always have to say something on those fansites?” Dean yawned.

“Because the writers may have worked very hard to produce these works”, Cas said reasonably. “If I take a moment to write something nice, it makes them feel very happy.”

“You make me feel happy”, Dean grinned. 

“That's good”, Cas smiled. “Because that last story gave me a great new idea involving handcuffs – and feathers!”

Dean's eyes widened.

+~+~+

The neighbors wondered at the screaming, but had long learned not to ask. Because the horny bastards always told them!


End file.
